


Things That Grow

by mystic_kitten



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_kitten/pseuds/mystic_kitten
Summary: An unfortunate circumstance occurs at the worst of times for MC, generating a change in everything she thought was good and right.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was chilly and clouded, with sunshine that occasionally peaked through the dark, dense clouds. MC found that when the weather was as such, she worked best from home with a cup of freshly brewed tea and an open window to wait for the patter of the rain that would soothe her. MC knew that she could play rain sounds at any given moment, but listening to the real thing was entirely different. It was as if the natural sense of it made her design renderings that much better.

V had spent the majority of the past two weeks locked away in his studio, making sure the final touches were done and paintings ready for his upcoming gallery viewing. Though MC hadn’t seen much of him, he called her often asking how she was and would even sometimes ask for tips. He knew very well of her secret painting talents. She often painted leisurely with him but vowed to never be officially part of his viewings. Those were his alone. Instead, she focused on her own work. Yes, she loved painting with him, but she acknowledged that he was the better painter of the two and that meant no offense to herself, she just knew her talents were elsewhere – interior designing to be exact.

MC had spent the day away at her desk, researching time periods and designing new layouts. There was a future project that needed her undivided attention, so she was prepping for it in advance. Even though she was busy, the sound of V’s humming as he walked through the door and the jangle of his keys pulled her away from her work and straight to him.

“Hello, my sweet flower,” she smiled at him, noticing his paint-splattered hands.

He had tried washing most of it off, but he was in a hurry to see her and couldn’t wait any longer. Paint, to him, was always a gentle reminder of how much he struggled to get where he was now – doing something he always loved and being better mentally after everything that happened.

It had been a little over a year after V’s awaited return and MC and he had started dating not long after, with the promise to move in together after a few months. There were many reservations from their beloved friend Jumin but after a few months of convincing, he gave them his blessing. He did, after all, just want the best for his two closest friends.

V wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as if letting her go would bring back awful memories. “How is it possible for you to still look this delicious in overalls?” His mouth was at her ear, tickling and nuzzling her neck.

“I’ve missed you,” she pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Are you all done preparing?”

“I am. Which means I now have time for a certain someone.”

“Hmm, and who could that certain someone be?”

He placed a gentle but firm kiss on her lips as if asking if her thoughts were aligned to his and her kiss in return gave him his answer. With a swift lift on V’s part, her legs were around his waist. It always surprised her how he was able to lift her. Not because she thought him to be weak, but because she was almost of the same stature and naturally weighed more than him thanks to her curves – with which he was obsessed.

V had moved them to the bedroom and let her drop on the mattress, knowing how her tousled hair and disheveled demeanor would only arouse him more.

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes, expectantly. “You’ll have to get me out of these overalls,” she intended for the statement to sound natural, but her desire for him came out.

He reached for her ankle, feathering his fingertips softly over the tender skin and worked his way up to her thigh creating circles around her navel and finally reaching her chest but… didn’t quite touch her. It was as if his shadowing effect had even more of an impact on her.

Instead, he beckoned her to sit as he undid the overalls and pulled the sides down revealing her cropped white tee. Before she could process anything she was back on the mattress with the overalls past her hips.

V couldn’t help but stare at her thighs adoringly. He had always admired her skin, its softness, and liveliness. “The thighs of a goddess, no less,” he mumbled against her hot skin as he reached to lift her shirt for a peek. He saw her bare breasts as she had opted to not wear a bra that day considering she would spend the day indoors.

Her back arched into his touch as he rubbed her nipple and though she enjoyed his attention and touch, she needed more of him desperately.

She sat up pushing him against the mattress and hurriedly straddled him, making sure to align herself to his hips. “You’re in an awfully teasing mood for someone who hasn’t touched their partner in a while.” Her voice trailed over his body as she grinded against him. He loved when he got her riled up and ready to take him.

“I can’t help it,” he smiled shyly at her.

MC removed him of his shirt, carefully leaving kisses on his chest as she went lower to remove his pants and noticed then just how aroused he really was – which only enticed her more.

Taking his cock in her hand, she pumped it slowly, smirking as she saw him wither under her. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

V had initially tried to be in charge but he was quickly overpowered by her touch and succumbed to her desires. He knew MC had a submissive side that wanted to be dominated – and he’d try, but most of the times it ended with MC taking over, her desire subjugating him.

She quickly pulled off her underwear and brought herself down on him, relishing the stretch as she took him all in. “You always feel so good,” she managed to say before beginning to ride him.

It wasn’t long before he couldn’t take her painfully slow movements and pushed her back onto the mattress and began thrusting into her wildly.

She was a mess and V knew he only had that effect on her when he managed to take back some power during the session. Which he didn’t mind, he loved hearing her moan and whisper his name. It always made him hyper-aware of his senses, his skin seemed more sensitive wherever she touched, her sounds were directly linked to his pleasure, and he was so thankful he still got to see her face when he thrust into her repeatedly.

He could tell she was close, her walls were starting to clench around him, and her moans were turning into pleas, only driving him close to his own orgasm.

“Oh, Rik–” he froze.

He had stopped himself before he finished the name, hoping to find that she hadn’t heard his unreasonable mistake.

But she had.

Both were frozen. He was still on top of her – _inside of her_ , and she knew she had to get him off and away from her but her body stayed put, only twitching slightly at the bluntly stopped pleasure. Her eyes focused on his face as she blinked weakly, not quite understanding what had just occurred. Her breathing seemed to have stopped altogether.

She wished her ears to burn right off. She had to have heard wrong… _He wouldn’t think of her while holding me… right?_ Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. She was still a tad insecure about Rika and how much she had meant to V, but still… _He wouldn’t think of her while holding me… right?_

But his expression told her she had heard correctly. She was right, her ears and mind hadn’t failed her. He had.

With a rushed movement, she pushed his abdomen away from her, successfully pushing him out of her completely and moved to sit at the edge of the bed in shocked silence.

V couldn’t quite believe this situation either. He hadn’t thought of Rika in so long! It didn’t make sense for a slip up to happen now, while he held his most precious person and in such a compromising position.

“MC, I’m sor–” his apology was cut off short with the slammed door. She had taken the clothes he stripped off her and left him. He didn’t blame her, but he needed to talk to her, to explain that he didn’t mean what he had said.

There truly was no excuse for such an act, but it was a mistake – one that had escaped him out of habit and he regretted it entirely.

He followed her out the door only to find a lifeless living room and kitchen area. Everything. It was just empty without her. She hadn’t just gone out of the bedroom but out of the whole apartment.

The sky was now a dark grey, covered in threatening clouds as she walked past neighbors and into the park that was near their apartment. Their apartment. They had chosen it together, hoping to live there a few calm years and then move into V’s home that was big enough for a family.

She tired her best to conceal her tears but knew that there wasn’t much she could do about the few that fell from her eyes as she searched for a bench. Her knees felt weak, her heart felt broken, and her body seemed as though it would give out any moment.

The pain in her chest was unbearable. Years had passed since Rika, and although she knew it was a thing that would take a long time, she never thought he’d call her Rika’s name – especially not when both of them were in bed. It wasn’t even a thought that ever occurred to her and she certainly didn’t ever consider how much it would hurt to be called… that name.

Her tears and broken heart weren’t ceasing to be, but the dark clouds above her gave her a warning with a thunderous cry. She needed to find shelter for the time being and going back to the apartment was out of the question.

The only reliable option she could think of was contacting one of the RFA members, her friends. Anyone of them would take her in for the night without question, but as she reached for her phone in the pocket of her overalls her heart sank. The pocket was empty. She had forgotten her phone and her purse in the rush to get away from V as quickly as possible.

The sun was long gone, the clouds had ensured that. She couldn’t just stay at the park the entire night, even if it was a nice neighborhood. She knew the area well enough to know her closest friend’s home was nearby, so she blinked her tears away with resolve.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jumin was on his couch, finally relaxing after weeks of heavy work. He had finally managed to close an important deal after weeks of constant negotiation, much to Jaehee’s demise. With Elizabeth the 3rd on his lap and a glass of wine in his hand, he felt content and relaxed – that is until his guard Yoon informed him MC was at his door.

“… Is V with her?”

“No, sir. She’s alone.” The guard almost commented on MC’s appearance but found it rather rude, or so his training suggested.

Jumin sat quietly, perplexed at the late visit. MC was a dear friend of his, but late night visits had stopped after V returned and they started dating.

He looked up, noticing Yoon hadn’t moved. “Oh – yes, of course, let her in.”

Carefully placing Elizabeth on the couch and his glass on the table, he calmly made his way to the door to greet her, with a strange sense of hope that she was there to spend time with him as she had many months ago.

However, when Jumin took in her appearance as she was let inside – drenched with a rosy nose and bloodshot eyes – he knew that wasn’t the case and rushed to her, startled.

“You were right, Jumin,” her voice was thick and it cracked at the painful confession, causing Jumin’s heart to clench.

“What happened?”

She found herself to be mute not wanting to cry again, but he could tell she had been crying. It wasn’t the first time she cried in front of him anyway. They had spent a lot of time together in V’s absence and those times included her doubtful, sad days.

“Is Jihyun all right?” He understood that MC was trying to gain composure but his voice still held worried and mild anxiety. She seemed to be fine physically and if something grave had occurred from an outside force, she would undoubtedly have V by her side.

This shook her out of her thoughts for a moment, realizing that her visit may have been a bit too dramatic. “Oh – no! He’s okay… I think. It’s…” she paused thinking back at the moment her heart shattered.

Not wanting to pry yet and understanding her tears didn’t regard urgency, he helped her with the damp towel that was draped over her shoulders, likely given to her by the doorman at the lobby.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes first, yes? Though it might be too late to save you from a cold.”

Jumin led her to the guest bathroom and gave her a list of instructions and where to locate things and even handed her spare warm clothing he had. He wasn’t certain what led her to this state or why she wouldn’t go to V or her home instead of the penthouse, but he certainly wasn’t going to turn her away.

Elizabeth had claimed his prior spot on the couch as he went to wait for MC. With a small smile, he sat next to her with his arms resting on his thighs. He didn’t dare call V, something seemed off, as V himself hadn’t called either and he felt that MC would not like the gesture, either.

Quite some time passed when she finally exited the bathroom. Jumin even worried he’d have to locate one of his female employees to check on MC but managed to remain calm only by the small noises that came from the bathroom. She eventually did walk out and he was glad he didn’t have to resort to such measures.

 “Jumin,” she spoke quietly, noticing how lost in thought Jumin was but her voice startled him regardless. “D-do you mind if I spend the night here? I’ll leave tomorrow. I have… nowhere else to go for the night.” Her demeanor was much calmer than the state she arrived in, a nice warm shower and comfortable clothes would have that effect.

“Please, sit,” he offered when he noticed her exhausted complexion. “You may stay as long as you like.” His eyes remained on her, hoping to read her completely and figure out a way to help her, but it seemed futile. “If you don’t mind, I do wish to know why you hold such sadness.”

After she took a seat next to Jumin she stayed quiet for what seemed like a few minutes. She wasn’t sure how to go on about the situation and she felt guilty having run straight to Jumin after such a mess. He didn’t deserve to hear more unpleasant stories of his best friend, even if he had worked things out with V already.

“He…” she started and meant to finish but couldn’t. There was a knot in her throat all over again and a sense of dread at remembering what happened. She wanted to keep it to herself; maybe that way things would just go back to how they were and she could keep it as a secret forever. If it wasn’t said, it wasn’t real, right? But she knew better than that. There was no way she could possibly go back to V after what happened. She just couldn’t do it.

“He said something hurtful during… a very intimate moment.” Her cheeks flushed at the confession. She hadn’t ever talked to Jumin about such things and it just seemed embarrassing to do it now after everything that happened.

His brows furrowed slowly as he dissected her statement, ears burning slightly as he realized what ‘intimate moment’ implied. Jumin shifted slightly on the couch and ran his hand over his mouth. “W-What could he have possibly said?”

It was embarrassing for MC to say those words out loud. That her sweet V had called her Rika’s name – someone who brought him so much pain and despair and while holding her in such a position at that. “That’s not important… Will you promise not to tell him I’m here? I know it’s not fair to you – to put you in a situation like this. But I’ll leave tomorrow, I promise.”

He gave her a small nod, mind still processing all the possibilities of V’s hurtful words and not really paying attention to her offer; he didn’t mind how long she stayed. What concerned him most was the damage between MC and V.

Later that night, after Jumin had put MC to sleep, he sat on his bed trying to read the very same book he had earlier read to MC. But he found he couldn’t focus at all, just as MC had told him she preferred to be alone rather than hearing him read to her, which was a mild shock to him as he knew that was one of her favorite things. Though he preferred to think the denial was based on her mood caused by V and not a wedge in their friendship, which lead him to once again wonder what words would drive MC to such measures.

His phone buzzed near him, effectively bringing him back to the present, though unwillingly. The phone signaled the call was from V, but the call was being made at 1 am not 11 pm – the time he should’ve been searching for MC. He felt a strange sense of anger at V even though he didn’t know details, but he knew what V did was enough to hurt MC.

The phone had buzzed five times before he forced himself to answer the call; he might not want to talk to V at the moment but he couldn’t just ignore him either.

“Jumin! Oh, I’m so glad you answered! Is MC with you?”

“It’s late, V.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just need to know where she is. She ran out a few hours ago a-and I haven’t been able to find her.”

“If she ran out a few hours ago, why are you just now calling?” He tried his best to act ignorant of the situation but his words leaked with anger and he didn’t doubt that Jihyun would take notice.

“Wh–I… Have you talked to her?” V’s question went unanswered. Jumin didn’t want to lie but also wanted to respect MC’s wish and he had already said too much. “I did something awful, Jumin. I don’t know what to do, it’s why I haven’t told you or called anyone.”

“What did you do?” He asked as calmly as he could, but he was met with silence for a few moments.

V couldn’t bring himself to share the occurrence even with his best friend and it made the situation even worse. He knew he messed up to the point where he wasn’t sure he would ever see her again. “I… I called her Rika while having sex.”

Jumin shut his eyes and placed his hands over his eyes. The news was shocking even if he knew the situation was bad. He wasn’t sure how to feel and the only emotions he could acknowledge were anger and disappointment. The amount of disrespect in his action was unforgivable. He now understood why MC’s heart seemed so broken.

Her words: ‘You were right, Jumin,’ came to mind, making him feel even worse. He had warned her to tread cautiously in pressuring a relationship with V. Jumin often told her V needed time to heal, to better himself for his own good and hers and forget about Rika for good, but that was more of a friendly warning. He didn’t think V would actually hurt MC in such a way. 

“I hope you find her before it’s too late,” he said and ended the call.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the rest! Word count: 3586  
> Alsooo, the story is close to wrapping up (I think)!!

MC woke the next morning in a groggy, aching state – not that she slept much anyway. After she had regrettably told Jumin she needed to be alone, she spent most of the night either lying in bed crying or sitting at the edge of the bed when her breathing became too unstable. Her thoughts didn’t let her do much and she soon realized it would have been better to continue listening to Jumin read. Even his presence would’ve been enough, but she had asked him to leave and she couldn’t bring herself to get up and bother him once more.

When she did fall asleep, she had a weird sense of still being awake yet not being able to wake from her unsettling dreams. She figured she might as well have stayed awake the whole night and no difference would have been made with how she felt in the morning.

After nearly an entirety of two hours of replaying yesterday’s event, she reluctantly got out of bed. MC truly felt like staying there in the room for as long as possible but she knew Jumin wouldn’t allow it.

“Good morning, Elizabeth.” Her whole body felt weak as she kneeled to scoop Elizabeth into her arms. The hall outside of the guest room was lonely and all that could be heard were a few noises that came from what she knew to be the kitchen.

She followed the sounds with Elizabeth curled on her chest; silently thanking Jumin for the warm socks he’d given her the night before.

“Good morning to you, MC,” Jumin nodded in her direction and she softly smiled back. “I had a warm breakfast prepared for you. You must feel exhausted.”

She thanked him genuinely, though she didn’t have an appetite for anything at all.

“I took today off,” Jumin stated nonchalantly. He was afraid of her reaction, he knew her too well. _‘I don’t want to burden you,’_ she’d say. “We just closed a big deal, I think I deserve some time off like Jaehee.”

MC gave him a small smile, setting Elizabeth down before taking her place next to Jumin. She settled in and stirred the vegetable soup in the bowl placed in front of her. Just the thought of eating made her feel nauseous. It was a strange mixture of an oncoming cold and disgust at yesterday’s events – her whole time with V, actually. It all seemed to be a lie now. And it hadn’t been a very clever idea to walk in the rain for that long, she noted, but it was something that had to be done.

“I’m sorry, again, for bothering you last night.”

Jumin’s posture straightened as he leaned on the table with a sincere gaze at MC. “You shouldn’t be apologizing, especially not after knowing what he did. ”

“You talked to him?”

“He called last night after you fell asleep, asking for you.” He noticed her worried look and continued. “I didn’t tell him you’re here, but I assume it won’t be long until he comes to check.”

She stayed silent for a few moments, not sure of what to say or do.

“As someone who cares about you deeply… MC, I suggest you let yourself to hear V, even for a moment. And do not misconstrue me, what he did is not to be forgiven… so easily.” He paused to consider how he should continue. “If you’ll allow the analogy, a businessperson must hear all sides and thoughts before committing to a decision.”

She had set her spoon down while he spoke, understanding his good intentions. MC was always aware of Jumin’s open-mindedness and it happened to be something they both enjoyed about each other, but for that scenario, it was something she couldn’t bring herself to do. She knew Jumin was only speaking objectively, the laced anger in his eyes showed her that it was as hard for him to speak those words, as it was as hard for her to hear them.

“I’m… not ready for that and I don’t know when I will be.” She finally looked up from the elegant centerpiece to look at Jumin. The familiar knot in her throat was back.

“I understand. It doesn’t have to be now. Actually, I prefer it not to be today. I planned something for you.” He stood to take her hand but not before lightly scolding her for not eating.

Jumin was thankful the sun had decided to come out and stay out for the major part of the day since he had planned to have a relaxed picnic with MC at his private garden. A picnic that he knew would help her health and would at least put a couple of hours of sunlight on her skin. It was the best option, he thought, that would keep MC from being cooped up in a room – which she would most definitely do if she were on her own, of that he was sure from experience.

They had spent the day on a cushioned blanket that was laid out on the soft grass. The sky was clear and the sun was bright, but at a distance, grey clouds forewarned their future approach. He, of course, made sure that MC was still wearing warm clothing despite the current tolerable weather.

He watched over her carefully, hoping her sadness would at least give her these hours to breathe and smile. Jumin tried distracting her with blurry pictures of Elizabeth and told her about new pancake flavors he created and he made sure to read short passages to her from her favorite fairytales. These were a few tactics he knew worked on her as he had used them often during the years of V’s absence.

MC enjoyed the warm tea that was set out for them and felt calm as she heard Jumin’s sonorous voice soothingly read fairytales. There was a point when her mind went blank, nearing horrible thoughts, and only Jumin’s voice was heard, but she didn’t truly listen to the words being said, she just let his voice hit her and used it as a tiny thread that would lead her out of the hurt her heart held. It seemed to work for a few passages until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Jumin, will you tell me about the big deal you made at work?”

She needed a conversation, even though she loved when he read to her. She just needed to pay attention to words and a fairytale – something that would usually keep her happy, wasn’t working. 

Jumin was a bit startled at the request. He knew how much she enjoyed his reading, but as he looked at her face that looked at the sky, he saw the worry in her eyes and a masked hurt. 

“Ah, of course, MC.” He set the book down to his right and kept his eyes on her. She was lying to the left of him with her head near his shins and even though she looked in need of a hug he sat still supporting himself with his right arm and just barely leaning forward to be closer. “We had investors come in and look at a current eco-friendly project my team created.”

MC’s soft movement stopped him, curiosity filling his expression. Her hand that had been placed over her middle was reaching for his that rested near her. It was a common gesture she would do in V’s absence and Jumin’s heart ached at the memory. 

It was an innocent gesture, she needed support and he undoubtedly gave it to her but it caused a strange feeling now as it did then. He didn’t like how much hurt she carried and when V had arrived he hoped the sadness would cease to exist, but it only seemed to hide for some time and now it was stronger than ever. 

“What was the project?” Her voice was soft but he heard her clearly as she tightened the grip on his hand. 

“One I think you would like. I thought of contacting you for help, but –” He didn’t like where the conversation was headed. Jumin didn’t want to share the neglect he felt when V came back. Friends didn’t do that. “Well, you could still help, if you’d like.”

“Was he with me because I somehow reminded him of Rika?” MC’s voice was but a whisper whose sound surprisingly wasn’t covered by the ambient.

This time, Jumin was surprised he had actually heard her hurtful question. Though most of all, the question itself surprised him more.

His brows furrowed and though she couldn’t see him, his voice was offended just at the thought of it. “You’re nothing like her, MC.”

He didn’t know what else to say to comfort her, the only thing he could feel was anger toward V for breaking MC so much and a mix of sadness because he didn’t know how to help. “I think it’s time for a nap. You need to rest.”

“Jumin…” Her voice was raspy and the annoying knot at the back of her throat was growing stronger. All the doubts she had felt before, all the warnings she ignored, and the pain of secretly knowing she wasn’t enough for V came crashing down on her, leaving her weak. “Am I so unlovable that I need to be used as a replacement?”

Jumin’s eyes landed on MC’s face and just as he was about to scold her, he noticed a single tear spilling from her eye. He felt like he had been pierced through the heart with a single, thin sword. He was incredulous. How could this woman, full of genuine love and compassion be reduced to such thoughts? Had V not shown her enough love to relieve her of those insecurities she had once expressed over Rika?

“MC…” Jumin found no immediate words that would make her feel better. He had never seen her in such a state. It was as if she was out of his reach and nearly nothing would bring her back from such sadness.

She turned to her side and placed her cheek on his shin, making sure to keep her watery eyes on the blanket. It seemed all the horrible and painful thoughts she had kept to herself and only shared with Jumin were true. MC had felt all along that V was slightly indifferent in a strange way; the gnawing need for constant affirmation from him that stemmed from the traumatizing life he led with his ex-fiancée wasn’t something she should have set aside, but she had chosen to ignore all of that since he somehow made up for it.

All of this, just aiding the idea that V had only used her. It was a painful notion but one that had taken root in her mind for quite some time and had bloomed when she heard V calling her Rika’s name.

Jumin reached over to sit closer to her and brought her upper half to him, resting her on his chest while he sat and hugged her. He had been right about the hug and he felt awful for believing she would get over this within a day’s time.

“You, MC, are the most lovable person I’ve ever met – and I’ve met quite a few.”

He was responded with small, sniffling noises that only pained his heart more. He sighed heavily and kissed the top of her head, a new gesture to him but one that was natural and instinctive and one that he hoped would somehow take her pain away.

Jumin had sat still for MC as she slept on him for nearly an hour, peppering small kisses at the top of her head, as he would occasionally do so to Elizabeth the 3rd. It was possibly the only sleep she had received since arriving at his home and he couldn’t bring himself to wake her, despite the mild ache in his lower back.

He resolved to stay there until she woke up, but the approaching clouds and darkening sky told him otherwise. With much reluctance, he finally woke her and moved them into his home and on the couch where he hoped MC would continue her slumber. But as he moved away to go find a warm meal for her, he noticed her blank expression that stared aimlessly at the wall far across from her.

“MC, would you like to watch me make pancakes?”

MC replied with barely a denying mumble that left Jumin a bit taken aback. She had never refused to watch him make a fool of himself in the kitchen, even if she did love his pancakes – the only food he had perfected and would possibly ever perfect.

He nodded slightly, fidgeting with the inside of his pocket and saw Elizabeth at his feet begging for attention. After scooping Elizabeth in his arms, he walked over to MC and placed Elizabeth on her lap.

“Then I’ll be back with soup.”

MC smiled slightly at Elizabeth as Jumin left and rubbed her cheek against her soft fur. She found Elizabeth to be quite receptive of her cuddles and smiled softly as she leaned back on the couch.

Making soup wasn’t that hard of a task for Jumin – not difficult at all if one considered reheating the equivalent to cooking. He was rather relieved the chef had made plenty since it provided MC an instant meal.

As he waited for the soup to reheat, he pulled out his phone after having it on silent for the day. New emails and a few messages from Assistant Kang flooded his screen, but what caught his attention was the amount of missed calls from V and the doubled number of messages.

Before he could get the chance to open those messages there was a knock at his door and a guard stepping in and walking to MC. Jumin couldn’t quite hear what was happening since he had stepped farther into the kitchen for water, but MC’s face told him enough. And the situation was even more obvious when he saw his childhood friend barge in through the doors with hysteric determination.

“M-MC, I know you don’t want to hear me – or even be near me, but please… let me explain.” V had walked in behind the guard, who was slightly taken aback at the bold move of the familiar man.

Elizabeth had jumped away from MC’s lap to hide from the commotion and Jumin had made his way back to the couch by the time V ended his sentence. He glanced at MC, questioning if she really did want V to explain or have him exit the building – to which MC replied with a short nod. Jumin then understood she wanted to hear V, something that surprised him having heard the morning’s conversation.

He dismissed the guard, thanking him for the announcement.

“I’ll go get your soup.” He gave a curt nod to V before excusing himself to the kitchen and tried to focus on the task but it was rather hard since he heard every word that was spoken now that the penthouse was silent.

There was silence for moments that seemed like hours. MC didn’t dare look at V directly and kept her eyes fixed at nothing in particular as her complexion remained neutral.

V made his way closer to her, though not close enough to touch. He wasn’t sure she’d ever allow it again and she clearly had no interest in being near him.

“MC…” He said softly. His heart broke more as seconds passed. He unsure of where to start or what to say, but he had finally found her; he couldn’t just leave without having said anything.

“I promised you I’d try my best to move on. I even left you for 2 years! Your only concern was to see me better and you were even willing to let me go if that helped.” He had moved to kneel before her, hoping she’d look at him then, but it was a failed attempt. She had even flinched slightly at the sudden touch of his hand on hers.

“I-I can never – could never find someone as kind-hearted and understanding as you. I know that, but I need _you_ to know that. You’re the love I’ve always wanted and I’m so sorry for saying such a crude thing… It’s unforgivable. I don’t even know why I said that! And giving you excuses wouldn’t be honorable. There’s no excuse for such a thing… I… I’m so sorry.”

Jumin didn’t want to intrude and even was letting the soup cool down to delay his interruption, but as he stole a glance over at the two who seemed to be closer than he had expected, he noticed MC’s pale expression; there were no tears in her eyes. She was purposefully repressing her feelings – which was not good for her health. MC was already exhausted physically and emotionally.

It was then that Jumin knew he had to intervene despite any reaction he would get from V. He walked over to them with a stern expression and had hoped V would turn to face him, but it seemed he was set on keeping his eyes glued to MC’s, waiting for a response.

“I think she’s heard enough.”

“You’re such a liar.” MC’s voice cut through the rising tension. It held pain and mild rage all while still remaining soft, shocking both men. 

V’s eyes widened at the words and he felt his world beginning to crumble. It was as if the one person that had been there for him through the darkest of times was finally giving up on him and he couldn’t blame anyone but himself.

Jumin, on the other hand, felt conflicted. He figured it best to stop this from going further. Hurtful things were inevitable and would lead to a point of no return and he wasn’t sure how much MC realized that. But another part of him wanted to push her further and let her speak out all the hidden wounds V had caused her and never spoke of.

“You could’ve told me I wasn’t enough for you and saved us both from this.” MC felt her chest tighten and her breathing became short but the anger was growing stronger. She clenched her fists over her thighs, ignoring V’s touch and hoping her hands would stop shaking.

After a few moments, V nodded with pursed lips, tears brimming in his eyes. He had lost her. She wasn’t even looking at him. As much as he wanted to deny what she was saying, V couldn’t find the right words to support that. It just felt wrong to leave off like this but part of him had to admit he wasn’t completely healed and had only been dragging her along.

He pulled away from her, trying to memorize the softness of her hands, afraid it was the last time he’d ever touch her.

“I’ll call you later.” V turned to Jumin momentarily after finally peeling his eyes off MC. He didn’t bother to examine his friend’s expression or even try to hold his gaze for long and left the penthouse before Jumin could think of stopping him.

Jumin looked over at MC with worry and concern in his grey eyes. Though he wanted to go after V and give him a piece of his mind, his priority was MC. She seemed even paler than before and her lackluster eyes gave away her condition.

“Hey, you’re alright.” He crossed his way over to her and held her soft face between his hands. “Look at me.”

She focused her eyes on him like he said, though she felt she was somewhere distant from him.

“MC, look,” he spoke as gently as he could. Jumin slowly reached to move her jittery fist over his chest hoping she’d feel the slow and clam breathes from his body. It seemed she had become frozen in time and he worried that she’d only get worse if he didn’t calm her.

It concerned him that she hadn’t shed a single tear, even more so after knowing she had barely had any food during the picnic, but after several moments it seemed that MC was starting to match his breathing. MC didn’t look as tense and her eyes were starting to focus more on his, though anguish was already taking place.

MC gripped at his sweatshirt when thick tears finally fell from her eyes. It was a silent, breathless cry for moments while Jumin looked at her with a pained expression. When she finally choked out a sob, Jumin took her in his arms with a sad, heavy sigh of relief.

He kept a firm hold on her as she continued, with an arm around her shoulders and a hand soothing the back of her neck. Each sound hurt him even more, all while feeling a sense of relief that she had finally reacted and brought herself out of the shock she had experienced.

It was then that Jumin realized and finally acknowledged his feelings. Things would have been different for her if he hadn’t played the fool for so long and he couldn’t help a small sense of guilt from forming. But even if he reprimanded himself for not expressing those concealed feelings, it was an inevitable event since V always seemed to gain more ground than him on matters as such and Jumin always seemed to fall in love with the wrong people.

 


End file.
